Revelations, Stars and Immortals part 1
by Marcus
Summary: The begining of a galactic saga, with our favorite immortals caught in the middle! Please R & R!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Babylon 5, Crusade, Star Wars, and Highlander are not mine, this story is simply for entertainment, nothing more.

  
  


Revelations, Stars and Immortals

By: Marcus

  
  


Chapter 1 

**_Couresant_**__

Duncan Macleod was on the balcony watching the sun set over the horizon of Couresant, hundreds of thousands of vehicles flew through the air, he closed his eyes and thought of a time so many years ago, on Earth, his lost home world, the world where he was born, where he became Immortal, the world where he had so many regrets and happiness, he suddenly felt the presence of another immortal approaching.

"Thinking of Earth are we?", Duncan turned around to see Methos walked onto the balcony with Amanda, Amanda had changed the least of the trio, she was still a thief, and she seemed to always find a way to irritate some people in her usual charming manner from time to time.

Duncan smiled at his friends as they looked out to the horizon with him, "Lately I have been thinking about it more than usual, then again, who among us hasn't?", Duncan said, Methos gave a light grunt, "We all do Macleod, of all our regrets, we regret losing our one true home."

Amanda shook her head, "Who would've though someone could forget where a planet is.", Methos and Duncan laughed, "What?", said Amanda clueless as to what seemed so funny about the subject, Duncan placed his hand on her shoulder as he calmed down, "No, it's just funny the way you said it, losing a planet."

Amanda smiled as she gave it some thought, "It is kinda funny ain't it?", Methos clapped his hands, "Don't get us wrong, we do miss Earth, we just have to see the bright side of things these days."

"And we'll keep looking for it too.", Duncan said as his sights went out to the horizon once again, Methos and Amanda nodded, "For as long as it takes.", Methos said, Amanda placed her hand on Duncans' shoulder, "Mac, we will find it, we all vowed too."

The stopped when the balcony door opened again, they saw Nick Dawson walk in a rush (Joes descendant.), "Hey guys, I've got some big news, the jedi Council and the watchers have received a message from....somewhere, whoever sent it says they know where Earth is."

The trio of immortals looked at him, "Nick, are you sure?", Methos asked, Nick nodded, "Positive.", Duncan walked towards Nick, "So where is the person who sent the message?", he asked, Nick lowered his head, "thats just the problem, the message was relayed from different relay points in the galaxy, it could have come from anywhere."

Duncan shook his head sharply as he turned around, Amanda went to his side as Methos went to talk to Nick further, "Nick, is there any clue as to where we can find the guy?", Nick nodded, "Ya, the are a pair of coordinates we a part of the message."

"What are the coordinates?", Methos asked, Nick sighed, "Their on the edge of unknown space.", Duncan turned around to face them again, "Nearly half the galaxy is unknown space.", Amanda had a question that came to here at the mention of unknown space, "Why is it unknown?"

  
  


Methos turned to Amanda, "Because all expeditions there never returned, we always assumed that they were destroyed somehow.", Duncan thought for a moment, he thought about unknown space, he had to know the information was true or false.

  
  


"I say we go and check it out.", he said, Amanda, Methos and Nick nodded, "We're in.", Methos said as he looked around at the others.

"How soon do we leave?", asked Amanda, "Immediately.", answered Duncan.

Nick nodded as he left to make the necessary preparations, the three Immortals looked back out to the horizon as the sun finally vanished, the stars came out, even with the constant traffic, they could be seen, they showed through it all like a beacon.

"After more than two hundred years, we may finally find our home.", said Methos, his smile was evident to the other to, Amanda rested on Duncans shoulder hold his hand, Duncan nodded, "We can only hope."

  
  


**_Star Destroyer Nim_**

****__Grand Admiral Shakan stood on the bridge looking out to the stars, his thoughts were of a recent transmission they intercepted, Captain Gahn walked up to him and saluted, "Sir, we've learned that three Jedi are proceeding to the coordinates stated in the transmission we intercepted."

Shakan nodded, "Who are the three Jedi?", he asked, Gahn took a deep breath, "Jedis Duncan Macleod, Amanda and the one called Methos, along with the watcher Nick Dawson.", Shakans eyes widened, "Set course for those coordinates, I want those people captured.", he ordered.

The Star Destroyer Nim set course for the stated coordinates, in the blink of an eye, the ship vanished into hyper space.

Shakan turned to the captain, "Captain, contact the Star Destroyers Cha'fa, Relyon, and Bacher, tell them to rendez vous with us at those coordinates.", Captain Gahn nodded as he began to sent the transmissions to the three Star Destroyers, Shakan smiled to himself, "At last, there shall be only one."

  
  


**_Republic ship Millennium Falcon _**

****__Amanda was asleep in the back of the ship along with Duncan, Methos however wasn't tired, he sat in the ships cockpit with Nick, Methos was silent, Nick however was humming to himself as he made sure that the systems we working properly.

Methos thought about the past, when Duncan, Amanda and him left Earth, it was because of the war, the third world war had devastated the Earth, and it was about to get even worse, San Diego was a waste land, and Paris was rumored to have been next, he focused on the time, as he did with so many other moments in his life.

**_Paris 2006_**__

Duncan flew to the ground from the exploding building behind him, Methos ran up to him, "Macleod, you ok?", he yelled as he helped his friend to his feet, Macleod picked up his gun, "Ya, just had the wind knocked out of me."

  
  


They continued running through the war zone, "We have to hook up with Amanda and Joe, their not that far away, just a few blocks ahead.". Methos said, as they dodged another explosion, "We have to get to the underground, our forces in this area won't be able to hold off the enemy for much longer.", Macleod yelled as they ran into Joes Bar.

There was ruble everywhere, "Amanda, Joe?", Macleod yelled out, "Duncan?", Amanda said as she and Joe came out from the storage room in the back of the building, "Mac, Methos, glad to see you guys made it.", Joe said as he made his way to them along with Amanda.

"How bad is it out there?", Amanda asked as she hugged Duncan, thankful that he was alright, Methos walked to Joe, and took a seat, he was exhausted from the running and the fighting, "It's getting bad out there, enemy forces are going to have this area under their complete control by the end of the day."

Joe shook his head in despair, "Then we gotta leave, now, get out of town, the remaining watchers have a transport for us waiting to get us out.", Duncan looked to Methos then Amanda, they gave each other a silent nod, "Lets go.", they walked out to the back of the bar, they gave one last look to the old place, there were many memories held here, it was the last time they'd ever see the place.

They saw the transport as they exited the back of the building, they got on the back of the truck and began to drive off in the safer parts of Paris.

"So what do we do now?", Amanda asked, "This war is getting out of control, there's nothing we can do to change it.", Methos said, "there's an experimental shuttle in England, it's a joint operation by Russia and the U.S. supported by England, it's now being used to get people off of Earth, that's where were heading now."

"And where are we supposed to go in that exactly? The moon?", Methos said, he doubted the plan of action, Joe shook his head, "No, like I said, it's experimental, it uses some kind of Cryogenic suspension, we sleep while the ship flies itself to a new destination, it can go well out of our solar system in a few days, we'll go, somewhere else for awhile."

  
  


**_Republic Ship Millennium Falcon_**__

Methos returned to the present, 'Just for awhile' Joe said, if he only knew, "We're almost there Methos.", said Nick, Methos got up and walked to the back of the ship to wake Duncan and Amanda, he just hoped he didn't walk in on something he didn't want to see.

"Macleod, Amanda?", he said as he knocked on their door, "Come in.", he heard, the door opened and Amanda was sitting in front of a mirror while Duncan walked out of the bathroom, "Nick says we're almost there.", Duncan nodded, "Good, I'm eager to see who sent us that message."

"As am I my friend, but I'm also eager as to what we'll find in unknown space.", said Methos, Amanda and Duncan walked out of their room, "I guess we'll find out soon enough.", said Amanda.

  
  


**_Earth Force Station Babylon 5 (2269)_**

****__Lt. Commander David Corwin walked through the Zocalo to find Captain Lochley quietly eating her lunch, she was in civilian clothes which wasn't a sight often seen, "Captain?", he said, Lochley turned to see her second in command as well as her friend, "Corwin, take a seat.", she said motioning for him to sit.

Five years ago when she offered him a seat, he would have declined, but now, he found it a day by day ritual to sit with her after their shifts were over, "So, how's you day going?", Lochley asked, she had been on vacation for the past few days, so Corwin was in charge, Corwin smiled, "Just like Mr. Garibaldi used to always say, 'There's always something.'"

  
  


Lochley smiled, well, considering how things have been in the past five years, we've had it easy lately.", Corwin smiled with a nod, "Earth is cured, but we still have to deal with the Drakh eventually."

Lochley nodded, "Ya, but for now, let's just take it easy, we all deserve it, especially Gideon and his crew, they fought like hell to find the cure, and came pretty close to getting killed several times in the process.", Corwins face lit up, "By the way, how is Captain Gideon enjoying his stay?"

"Captain Gideon is having a great time.", said Gideon as he walked up to Corwin from behind, "Captain, good to see you again, I'll leave you two be, see you later.", Corwin said as he shook Gideons hand and walked off to his place.

"God, why do you intimidate him so much Matthew?", Lochley said smiling as Gideon sat down next to her, "Me? I don't try at all, every time I show up, he gets like that, I didn't do anything to do it.", he said sarcastically, "Well, I guess I'll talk to him, see why he vanishes every time you appear."

"And while you do that, I'm going to work on a surprise for you tonight, so, I'll see you later.", Said Gideon, he gave a quick kiss to the cheek and ran off to work on Lochleys surprise, Lochley continued to eat her lunch, she smiled at the thought of Gideon trying to talk to Corwin while Corwin was running around the station avoiding him.

She finished her plate and walked off, she wanted to walk the Zocalo, it had been awhile since she bought herself something nice, she was thinking of something that might make Gideon a VERY happy man later on tonight.

She looked around the shops, found some interesting things, she couldn't believe some of the things that were there, she was surprised that some people would want to own such trinkets.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, she looked around the Zocalo searching, "Hello.", said a rugged voice from behind her, she turned to face a ranger with dirty blond hair and strong eyes and slightly taller than her.

"Hello.", she said looking straight at him, "I've been looking for you.", Lochley felt her heart pound harder, she was a little afraid, "Really? What for?", she said, the stranger took her by the arm gently and led her off the Zocalo, "I need your help, help I can't get from anyone else, not even the other rangers."

"Why me, I'm an Earth Force officer, I don't have the resources like the rangers.", said Lochley, the ranger shook his head, "No, I don't need help from an Earth Force officer, I need help from you....Cassandra."

Lochley gulped, "How do you know that name?", she demanded, "I know a lot, that happens when you've been around a lot as I have, plus, my contact never misses when I ask for information."

Lochley remained calm, she hadn't gone by the name Cassandra since the four horsemen, "Who are you?", she asked, the ranger laughed a quiet laugh, the kind you like and can never forget, "I'm related to an old friend of yours, I'm Conner Macleod, at least, that's my real name."

Lochley smiled as she looked out to the Zocalo, "I haven't seen Duncan in centuries, I figure he's dead.", she said, she remembered Duncan, as well as Methos, she could never forget Methos, she wondered if he was still alive or dead.

Conner laughed again, "Far from dead actually, he's alive, and on his way here.", Lochley looked shocked, "Really? Why now?", Conner smiled, "Because I sent word to him.", Lochley brought her hands to her temples, "Ok, I'm a little confused now, why hasn't he been around for the past two hundred and seventy years?"

Conner looked around and say there had been a few people beginning to build up in their area, he motioned for Lochley to walk with him, "After the third world war, there were some people who left Earth on some long range exploration ships, they never came back because the navigational computers were sabotaged, they traveled well outside of the known galaxy."

  
  


Lochley shook her head, "Go on.", Conner smiled, she knew when a story wasn't finished, she was good at reading people, "Not all of them traveled that far, there was one other ship carrying some watchers, their ship crashed here, at Epsilon 3, they're the ones who turned the great machine into a recorder, think of it, it watches and records anywhere in the galaxy, perfect tool for a watcher."

"Ok, you said that the other ships traveled out of known space, where is that?", asked Lochley, Conner was sure this was going to be a little weird for Lochley, "Well, we live in what we think is a little more than ninety percent of our galaxy, well, on their side, we live in an unknown area that's a little less than half of the entire galaxy."

Lochley sat down when they entered the garden dome, "And all the other mortals that were with them, they what?", Conner smiled as he sat next to her looking around the vast dome, "They've become a part of that part of the galaxy, they have quite a name for themselves, but amiss all that, Methos, Duncan and Amanda just want to find home."

Lochley understood now, but had one last question, "Whose Amanda?", Conner simply looked at her with a sly grin across his face.

  
  


**_Republic Ship Millennium Falcon_**__

Amanda sat in the mess room behind the cockpit, Duncan was on his knees in the center of the room meditating, "You know, two hundred years ago, people made space travel a really big thing, but it's really a boring over exaggerated experience."

Duncan looked like he was ignoring her, but he was paying attention to her every word, "Well, if you'd stop talking so much and go into the cockpit, you could find it a mesmerizing experience.", Amanda smiled as she walked over to Duncan, "Oh, you and your answers to everything, I think that's one of the reasons why I married you.", she said.

She kissed him and walked into the cockpit leaving him to meditate in peace, She tapped Methos who was dozing off in the corner, he awoke and simply sat there silently, he was like that, even if it irritated her from time to time, she sat next to nick who was still at the controls enjoying the ride completely.

"Don't hit any asteroids now.", she said with a smile, Nick looked at her with a smile as well, "Hey, Han Solo was a little reluctant to lend us the Falcon again considering how she looked the last time we borrowed her, he nearly came at me with Skywalkers lightsaber!", he said chuckling.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that the mine field I said we should hide in was filled with megaton warheads?", she said as she began to laugh, she was reminded of Joe every time she and Nick spoke, Nick was like an exact double for Joe, you could have sworn he was his twin brother almost.

"Thinking about Joe again?", said Nick, he liked to hear about his ancestor, he like knowing about his family history, Amanda nodded, "Just thinking about how much you look like him.", she said in a soft tone.

"I guess it's one of those genetic things then.", he said, Amanda smiled, "Ya.", she looked out the windows of the cockpit and looked at the swirling lights of hyper space, Duncan was right, it was mesmerizing.

She heard a beeping from the console, Nick looked at the readings, "We're here, coming out of hyper space.", he pulled the lever and the Falcon slowed to normal space, "I don't see a ship on the scanners, wait, there's some kind of buoy not far from here, it's trying to establish contact, it need Duncans voice for the password.", said Amanda as she looked at the screen in front of her.

Just then as if on cue in a play, Duncan walked into the cockpit, "We're here I see.", Amanda nodded as she curled her finger, "Yup, come here, check this out.", Duncan walked over to her, he saw the buoy and the signal it was sending to them, "It needs your voice to give us a message, maybe more directions."

  
  


Duncan lead towards the console, "Duncan Macleod.", he said, "Voice authorization confirmed.", said a voice from the buoys computer, they were shock as to whose face appeared on the screen, "Conner?", Duncan said.

Methos had rushed to their side, "Lord, no ones seen him in centuries, even before the war on Earth.", Amanda looked at the look on Duncans face, he was shocked, he hadn't seen Conner since he first became an immortal.

"Duncan, if your seeing this message, then you decided to look into my mysterious message, I know where Earth is, it's in this area of unknown space, but there will be problems I assume, the situation here hasn't been a smooth ride for the past ten years or so, there have been a few interstellar wars as well as an assassination attempt on Earth itself, I called you now since things have quieted down."

Methos looked carefully at Duncan, Conners story was settling in with him, "but the situation here is still tense, the race that tried to wipe out Earth is still at large, their masters at staying hidden, like us, come to the coordinates and wait on the dark side of the planet there, I and another you know will be there waiting for you, see you soon little brother.", Conner finished with a grin, then the picture vanished.

Nick looked up to Duncan, "We have the coordinates in our computer, as well as a warning to stay away from an area of space once controlled by a race called Vorlons, it's a serious warning, bad karma."

Duncan nodded, "Head for those coordinates.", Amanda sighed, "Ah, more waiting and nothing to steal, what's a girl to do these days?", she said sarcastically.

Nick smiled, "Keep me company, Methos is too quiet.", Duncan laughed as he patted Methos on the shoulder, Methos looked at Nick, "You know, there is strength in silence, so keep your wise cracks to yourself.", Amanda chuckled at Methos' reaction.

"So, I'm going to sit down and pretend I didn't hear you say that, I have plenty to talk about, when there is something to talk about, so excuse me for my silence.", Methos said as he returned to his corner and dozed off to sleep, Nick turned to Amanda, "I love doing that to him.", he whispered.

  
  


**_ Earth Force Station Babylon 5 (20h00)_**

****__Lochley walked towards her quarters, Gideon had called her awhile ago telling her that her surprise was ready, she had been thinking about her and Conners conversation earlier a little more than the surprise.

She arrived at her quarters, she punched in her code, as she did the last thought she had was being called Cassandra again after so many years, she kind of missed it, but she had decided to become who she wanted to be, not what her anger wanted her to be.

The door opened, she walked in to find the room dark, "Matthew?", she called out as the door closed behind her, there was a golden light that formed in front of her, "Drall?", she said as his figure manifested itself into a solid but intangible form, "Yes, I am Drall, you are Lochley, at least to everyone else."

Lochley sighed, "So you know then?", Drall looked surprised as if he were talking to a child, "Of course I know, the machine knows much, including about the immortals.", Lochley held her head, "Oh, this day just keeps getting better and better."

That's an understatement said Gideon as he came out from the room, Lochley swallowed the fear she was feeling, she didn't want Matthew to know about her being immortal, "Matthew, I'm sorry, I didn't want you to know about this.", Matthew walked up to her, "Why not Elizabeth, you thought I wouldn't be able to handle it?"

Lochley shook her head, "No, I knew you could handle it, it's just that, the way we lived back then, it could come back, and that part of my past I knew you wouldn't be able to understand."

  
  


Matthew gave her a hug, "I understand your reasons, Drall told me about the swords and all.", Lochley held him, "It won't happen again, I'll tell you everything about me, the good, and the bad."

Matthew smiled, "Not exactly the surprise I wanted to give you, I wanted to surprise you instead we surprised each other.", Lochley laughed, "Well, better grad a bucket of popcorn, it's a long story.", Drall vanished as the two sat down and talked over diner. 

**_(2h46)_**

****__Matthew and Lochley were lying on the sofa, he was still listening to her story, "So, your original name is Cassandra?", he said, Lochley laughed a little at the mention to her real name, it was the way he said it, he seemed a little odd about it, "Yes, but it's still Lochley to you and everyone else."

"So, you first became an immortal when you were killed by this Methos guy who was immortal also, and last of the former four horsemen of the apocalypse?", he asked, she nodded with a small grin, "Ya, when we met up again four thousand years later, I was still hell bent on killing him, but now, I want to make peace with him."

Gideon smiled, "Let me guess, another long story.", Lochley smiled as she got up, "Yes, but for another time.", she took his hands and led him up off the sofa, "But now, it's time for bed.", she had a grin that spoke certain silent words to Gideon, he smiled as he followed her to the bedroom.

  
  


**_Chapter 2_**

**_ Republic Ship Millennium Falcon_**

****__The falcon exited from hyper space on the dark side of Epsilon 3, Methos was next to Nick now, "I'm picking up some sort of transmission from inside of the planet.", said Methos, Nick looked to his monitor, "Your right, it's directions on where to land."

Methos looked at the directions, "According to this, we have to fly five miles into the planet to land.", the look on his face was curious, "That's insane!"

"Perhaps you'd rather just float up here is the vastness of space.", said a heavy voice, Methos and Nick turned to see an elderly man standing in the cockpit behind them, "Who are you?", asked Methos, Duncan and Amanda rushed in at that point.

The man stood there, he had a look of superiority, "I am called Drall, the keeper of the great machine of Epsilon 3, I have been waiting for you three, oh, my apologies, four.", Duncan went to touch Drall on the shoulder, but jumped back when his hand passed through him, "What are you?"

Drall grunted, "I am a person of flesh and blood just as you, I am actually on the planet below, this form is my way of communication, now, if you will just follow the directions, you are expected on the planet below.", and before the others could ask anymore questions, Drall vanished into thin air.

Methos looked ro the others, "Well, I suppose we go down to the planet.", Nick began the descent into Epsilon 3, since the entrance was on the dark side of the planet at the moment, they wouldn't be seen.

As the Millennium Falcon flew deep into the planet, Duncan and Amanda were somewhat nervous, Nick was trying to keep himself as calm as possible, Methos however had tied himself into his seat and griped his seat for dear life.

  
  


"How much further?", asked Methos, his voice was shaky, and quite nervous, Nick had a smile on his face, he was enjoying the ride, "Almost there, just one more mile, I'm slowing us down now.", Nick flipped a switch which activated the foward thrusters.

A minute later, the falcon slowed nearly to a stop as it slowly entered some kind of entrance in the wall of the fissure, they entered and saw the landing pad, "Wow, imagine what this place is like.", said Amanda.

The Falcon touched down, Nick shut down the systems on the ship, "I think this is where we get out.", Nick said. 

They walked off the ramp and onto the ground, they looked around, they heard footsteps coming their way, Duncan grabbed hold of his sword (Unlike the Jedi, the three preferred to stick to their swords.)

They saw a short man walk out for the corner, he wore a fur coat of some sort, he looked very old, "Ah! Drall said for Zathras to expect you soon, soon is now, or is now soon, time confuse Zathras, come, come."

The four friends looked at each other, "Oh boy.", said Nick as they exchanged silent laughs.

They followed Zathras through a maze of corridors and tunnels, "So, Zathras, are you alone here?", Amanda asked, Zathras shook his head while making a clicking sound, "No, Zathras here."

She looked to the others with a peculiar look, Duncan shrugged while Methos tilted his head, Nick raised his hands in question, she turned back to Zathras, "I mean someone else other than you and Drall."

Zathras stopped and looked up at her, "Yes, Zathras, and Zathras, and Zathras.", Amanda raised and dropped her arms loosely accepting defeat in trying to understand Zathras, the others smirked secretly.

They walked out of the corridor to a bridge, their surroundings were like nothing they'd ever seen before, it went for miles up and down, they looked around in all directions, "I think I need to sit down.", said Duncan, Nick, Amanda and Methos looked as if they were about to pass out.

"There's nothing like this on Couresant.", said Amanda, they continued walking, they moved slowly, they felt like insects in the presence of the machine.

They entered a room, spherical, at the end of the room they saw Drall, Zathras held out his hand in introduction, "Welcome to the heart of the great machine.", they walked past Zathras to see Drall up close, Duncan was about to touch Drall to see if he was aware they were there.

"I wouldn't do that!", Drall said from behind them, they turned to see Drall standing next to Zathras, they looked at Drall in the machine then to Drall standing beside Zathras, "Yes, it's the same as when I appeared on your ship, don't act so surprised."

Duncan moved to the head of the group, "Where is Conner Macleod?", he asked, Drall walked towards him, "He is close by, on Babylon 5.", Amanda moved beside Duncan, "Where's that?", Drall gave out a sigh of impatience, "It is a space station on the other side of the planet, that is where you shall go next, but first there are some things you must know before going there."

  
  


**_ Earth Force Station Babylon 5_**__

Matthew Gideon was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for Lochley when she walked out of the bedroom with a smile, "Something smells good.", she said with a smile, she leaned against the counter.

Matthew gave her a kiss as he continued to prepare the food, Lochley walked to the monitor, she decided to watch some vids.

  
  


But before she could turn it on, she felt the feeling of the quickening of another immortal coming near, she looked around and ran into the bedroom, Matthew saw her, he left he food aside and rushed into the bedroom to find her getting dressed, "Liz? What's going on?", he asked. 

Lochley turned around to look at him, "Remember when I told you that all immortals can feel when other immortals are near?", she said in a near panic, Matthew knew what she was aiming at, "There's one near?", he said in an urgent tone.

Lochley now fully dressed opened her closet violently and began to search inside, "Yes, I have to be ready in case it isn't who I'm hoping it is!", she pulled out of her closet and pulled out a sword, Matthew knew she wasn't taking chances, the sword looked razor sharp and hundreds of years old.

Suddenly there was the sound of someone at the door, Lochley told Gideon to stay in the bedroom while she went to see if it was friend or foe, she hid her sword under her long coat, "Come in.", she said.

As the door opened she gave a sigh of relief to see it was only Conner Macleod, he took one look at her and grinned, "You've been out of the game for too long Cassandra.", Lochley shoot a facial expression at him showing she wasn't amused by his sarcastic attitude.

"Very funny, sorry if there hasn't been an immortal around me in two hundred years.", she snapped, she took a moment to relax then invited him in, "So, what's going on now?" she asked.", Conner was about to explain when Gideon came out of the bedroom.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, Lochley decided to introduce them before something happened, "Matthew Gideon, meet Conner Macleod.", Gideons face lit up, "Oh, you're related to Duncan Macleod."

Conner looked at Lochley who's eyes were curled up and biting her lip, "You told him about us?", he said, Lochley tilted her hand, "Drall told him last night before I could, Conner relaxed as he tilted his head back, "Oh, I should have guessed.", he walked up and shook Gideons hand, "Pleasure to meet you Captain."

"Likewise.", said Gideon, Conner turned back to Lochley, "I came to tell you that they're here, they arrived a few hours ago, Drall is giving them the grand tour of the great machine until they arrive."

Gideon came up from beside Conner, "Excuse me, whose here?", Conner looked at Gideon, "Others like us, Duncan Macleod, Amanda, and Methos, not to mention Nick Dawson.", Gideon looked at Lochley, "Methos, your Methos?", Lochley nodded, "Yup, Conner sent them a message, from where they've been since the third world war."

"That's right, you told me last night.", said Gideon remembering the rest of their conversation the previous night, "There is also a VERY bad situation that's coming up.", Lochley put her sword down as Gideon went to get dress close by so he could still be part of the conversation.

"Enemies of the others from their side of the galaxy intercepted the transmission I sent Duncan and the others, I also know that the Drakh have been having some contact with them.", Conner said, Gideon came out of the bedroom fully clothed, "Who are they?", he asked, Lochley nodded wondering the same thing.

"They're called The Empire, they're ruthless, manipulative and murderous, and their ships are roughly the size of Babylon 5.", Conner answered, Lochley thought for a moment, sh wasn't sure if the Alliance or even Earth Force would be able to take on a fleet of ships that size, "How many ships?", she asked.

Conner grinned, barely, "That seems to be the only remotely good news, three rouge star destroyers only.", Gideon jerked at the mention of three, "Man, are you serious? Three is going to be bad enough, it's worse that their the size of the station alone."

Conner shook his head, "No, it could be worse, the Empire has ships much larger than what's coming our way.", Gideon shook his head, "My god, how are we supposed to stand up to those, if we do, there's a chance we could win, but it's not a big chance."

  
  


Lochley walked towards Conner, "When do we go see the others?", Conner looked to Gideon and then back to Lochley, "Right now."

  
  


End parts 1 & 2 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer: Babylon 5, Highlander, and Star wars are not mine, this story is purely for entertainment. **

  
  


Note: This story takes place after Highlander: End game, but since I haven't seen the show yet, I have no idea how it goes, so I'm guessing, enjoy

  
  
  
  
  
  


Revelations, Stars and Immortals

  
  


**By: Marcus**

  
  


**_Chapter 3_**__

_ **Imperial Star Destroyer Nim**_

The three imperial ships following had taken longer to reach unknown space than expected, Grand Admiral Shakan was growing increasingly more frustrated and violent by the hour, "Captain! How longuntil we reach unknown space?!", he yelled out.

Captain Gahn ran up to him, he was terrified, with good reason, Shakan had a reputation for murdering his subordinates when he became quite angry, "Sir, we've avoided the larger Republic fleets and territory, we are now less than 34 hours from unknown space, the path we've been forced to take around them is quite longer."

Shakan glanced over at the captain, the urge to tear him apart was strong in him, "Notify the other ships, increase to maximum speed.", Captain Gahn saluted and walked of in a hurry, his fear was evident to the entire bridge crew.

Shakan looked back out to the streaks of hyper space, his anger and impatience were wearing thin, he wanted to hunt down every last one of those immortals, they had defeated him in the battle that destroyed the last death star, his need for revenge had become an obsession.

He suddenly remembered another ally immortal that was on patrol near by, "Captain, contact the captain of the Mega Star Destroyer Devastation, tell the Admiral I wish to speak with him, as soon as possible.

"Aye sir!", said Gahn, an evil grin came across Shakans face, his hand was coming together, he felt that his enemies wouldn't stand a chance.

  
  
  
  


**__****_Epsilon 3_**

****__The shuttle carrying Lochley, Gideon and Conner Macleod landed next to the Millennium Falcon, as they exited the shuttle they looked at the old ship, "What a hunk of junk.", mumbled Gideon.

Conner looked at him, "This hunk of junk is faster and more maneuverable than a whitestar, you'd be surprised what kind of situations she's been through."

Gideon grunted not taking his eyes off the Falcon, "I'll believe it when I see it.", he said as he looked around the landing pad, he realized that this was the first time he had ever been to Epsilon 3, "Wow, impressive.", he said looking all over the place.

Lochley smiled at him, she too hadn't been here either until now, "Ya, I can't wait to see the rest of this place, it looks new, and it's been here for more than 500 years."

"I'm there won't be time for that Cassandra.", a voice said from behind, Lochley remembered this voice, a voice with a Scottish accent, "Duncan?", she said as she turned around to see her long lost friend standing at the entrance displaying a smile.

"That would be me.", he said in a joyful voice, Lochley walked up to him, hesitating a minute she gave him a hug, "Oh, it's been so long Duncan.", she said into his ear, Duncan smiled still, "Yes, it has."

Gideon came up next to Lochley, Lochley introduced the two, the two shook hands, Conner walked up from behind Duncan, "What? No greetings for me little cousin?", Duncan turned around to face his mentor and cousin.

A smile came across his face again, "Conner!", he said loudly said as he gave him a strong hug, "We got your message, but why are we here?", Duncan asked as he ended the hug.

Conner shrugged, "There's a problem with that.", Conner stated, Duncan raised his hand, "I know, Drall showed us, Imperial ships along with the ones called the Drakh, they're joining forces."

Conner nodded, "But they've kept Earths location a secret though, they want Earth for themselves.", Duncan sighed, "Ya, know everything that's happened in the past ten years, you should have seen what the past 200 years has been for us, galactic war, dictators, mass murders, the works."

Lochley frowned at what Duncans been through, Gideon lowered his head, "So where are the others?", asked Lochley, Duncan froze for a moment remembering her and Methos' history, "Uh, they're with Drall and one of the Zathras', Amanda is still trying to figure him out, come on."

Duncan led them through the maze of technology and lights, each of them were amazed, but Conner seemed less amazed than Lochley and Gideon, Lochley saw him, "What? Wait, you've been here before haven't you?"

Conner grinned, "How do you think I was able to contact Duncan and the others.", he said, Lochley rolled her eyes and shook her head, 'smart ass', she thought to herself.

They entered the heart of the machine to see Amanda in the corner going nuts trying to understand what Zathras was saying, Nick talking to Drall, and Methos looking at Dralls physical form plugged into the machine.

Amanda looked up from her conversation as did Nick, Methos locked eyes with Lochley and moved into the shadows, "Oh my god, Conner, and that's Cassandra isn't it?", she said with a smile appearing on her face, Nick walked up to the group.

Amanda shook hands with Conner and Lochley and was introduced to Gideon, Nick followed her lead, Lochley broke away from the group to go talk to Methos, she was nervous, after 200 years, did she really want to make peace, or was it a lie she made herself believe?

Methos avoided eye contact as he looked back at Drall and the technology he was plugged into, "Hello Methos, how are you?", she said with a shaky voice, Methos was shy to say the least.

  
  


"Cassandra, it's been....a long time.", he said in a voice which was barely a whisper, he was as nervous as Lochley, "Actually I call myself Elizabeth Lochley now, I'm a captain in Earth military."

Methos gave a small smile with a small degree of success, "That's great, that's good, I'm happy for you."

Methos looked back to where he looked before, he still felt nervous, he knew she would bring it up soon enough, or her rage would come back to her and she'd go ballistic on him, "Why don't we just cut to the chase, I don't expect you to forgive me, and that's probably the last thing on your mind."

Lochley smiled a little laugh as she glanced over to Drall for a moment, "Actually, it's been one of the things I can't get off my mind for the past 100 years.",Methos looked at her, "Do tell, if you want to.", he said, he seemed be less shy than a few moments ago.

Lochley moved a little closer to him, "Well, my anger continued after our meeting with Kronos and the rest of his gang, after the war, I was a wreck, I had no direction, and my rage had destroyed me, I began to drink, oh, I drank for so long, everything that mattered to me was gone to me."

She took a deep breath, this was proving to be more difficult than she had expected, Methos saw how she was, "You don't have to, if you don't want to.", Lochley snapped her head at him, "No, I have to, I had a friend named Zoey, we were living pretty tough, she died, we were always shooting drugs, one day I came home to find her dead on the floor."

Methos had a look of condolence, "I'm sorry.", Lochley smiled at him, "Thanks, so, after that, I joined Earth Force, while I was there, I learned to let go of my rage, I eventually forgave myself for all the mistakes I made, I learned to live my life again."

"All I've wanted since then is to confront you, to make peace, I want to forgive you.", Lochley said, Methos shook his head, "No, I don't deserve it, I never did, what I did is unforgivable."

Lochley put her hand on his shoulder, "Look, back then, Maybe I did love you, or maybe it was what you said, prisoners falling in love with their captors, but I do know one thing, I do care now, that much is real."

When Methos looked at her, she saw a tear running down his cheek, she was surprised, but didn't show it, in all the time she knew him, Methos wasn't the type to cry, Methos wiped the tear away, "Thank you.", he gave her a hug, Lochley held him tightly as she felt tears of her own beginning to surface.

"I'm so sorry Cassandra.", he said in a slight sobbing voice, Lochley let a tear skim down her cheek.

Duncan saw what was happening from where he stood, "I guess it's going pretty goo for those two, it's about time they forgave each other, especially Methos forgiving himself.", the others glanced over to Lochley and Methos, Gideon smiled at the sight.

Suddenly Drall appeared out of thin air, "We have problems coming.", he stated in a firm voice, Conner pretty much had a clue as to what he was referring to, "The Empire.", he said, Duncan nodded, "Drall told us about them and the Drakh, they must have intercepted your message to us."

Amanda looked to everyone, "So, what do we do, we have one borrowed Millennium Falcon against what? A Star Destroyer? We can't fight with just that!"

"But we can.", someone said as a group of people came around the corner, "We got your message Drall.", said one of them, he seemed to be in charge of the group, Drall smiled a glorious smile, "Sheridan, Delenn, Ivanova, Garibaldi, good you could make it, meet the immortals, with the exception of Nick and Gideon.

Lochley saw them, 'Oh boy' she thought to herself, Sheridan looked at Gideon and Nick, then saw Lochley, "I think you forgot about captain Lochley, Lochley shook her head as she walked up to the group, Delenn saw the look on her face, as did Garibaldi and Ivanova.

  
  


"Actually my name is really Cassandra, I'm 4000 years old.", Sheridan looked rather shocked, Delenn was wide eyed and Ivanova and Garibaldi looked at each other in some surprise.

Garibaldi came forth, "So why the secrecy? Why didn't you just tell us?", he asked, Sheridan and the rest except for Ivanova nodded (since this was the first time her and Ivanova ever met.)

Lochley was going to answer when Duncan intervened, "Because it's one of our rules, the rules we live by, because you wouldn't understand our way, well, we used to live by some of them, we changed the rules a long time ago, us anyway."

Delenn moved to her husbands side, "How did you live?", Amanda then came forth, "Before, there were lots of us, and the only way we can be killed is by beheading, and the cardinal rule of our lives was 'There can be only one."

"One what?", asked Ivanova, Methos walked out of the shadows where he wasn't noticed until now, "Only one Immortal left, we had to kill each other, over a cause I might add, until there was only on of us left, but we decided to live and let live, as the saying goes."

Delenn was appalled, "You killed each other? And what happens if there is only one left?", Conner decided to finish the conversation, "We become mortal once again, we were born mortal, we all died a violent death, that's how it happens, then we come back immortal, immune to disease and anything else, except dismemberment."

Delenn looked at him, "You're a ranger, for how long?", Conner grinned, "Just thirty years, I know a lot more about the rangers than you would think.", the conversation ended when Drall vanished for a moment and reappeared.

Delenn looked at him, "What is it my friend?", Drall looked at them, "The number of Star Destroyers is still three, bu they are not alone.", Duncan and the rest lowered their heads in disappointment, Duncan looked upward, "It's a Mega Star Destroyer with them isn't it?"

Drall was frowning slightly, being the deliverer of bad news wasn't what he like in life, "I'm afraid so Macleod, they will arrive in our territory within 28 hours."

Garibaldi looked at Duncan, "What the hell are those?", Methos looked at him, "They are ships the size of Babylon 5, but the Mega Star Destroyer makes them look like a starfury, it can take on a fleet and keep coming, unless you know it's weakness."

Garibaldi shook his head, "Great, it's the shadow war all over again.", Sheridan looked perplexed, "Can the Alliance stop them, and if so, will others come?", Conner shook his head, "No, other ships have come through to explore here before, they were never seen or heard from again, the Vorlons kept this area of space secretive, but now, that could change."

Drall continued, "Sheridan, if the Empire come here, their entire fleet will be too much for you, your way of life, the alliance, it will all be crushed, this is the one chance we have to survive!"

Ivanova had kept silent for long enough, "So, we're all here, the alliance can find a way to take those ships out, at least some alliance ships can be a match for them, at least in groups, large ones."

Methos smiled in doubt, "Maybe, then again, maybe not, but your ships do have more advanced weapons than the Empire does, that could be an edge."

"There is one person still not present, a key element in what is too come.", said Drall, Conner and the others looked around, "Who? I gathered everyone you told me too.", he said, Drall grunted a second, and shook his head, "I never told you, because he is unreachable at the moment."

"Where do we get this person?", asked Sheridan, Drall shook his head, "Not you Mr. President, the immortals, as well as Ivanova.", "Where do we go?", asked Amanda, Drall looked at Ivanova, and back to the immortals, "Not far, go to medlab on Babylon 5, you'll know when your there."

  
  


"As for the rest of you, head back to Minbar and assemble the alliance council, the other races must know of what is to come, I'll talk to you there.", Sheridan nodded reluctantly, Ivanova and him nodded to each other before he, Delenn and Garibaldi left, Garibaldi stopped before walking with them.

"Uh, I'm going to stay with the others just in case something goes wrong.", Sheridan nodded, Drall had no objections, Garibaldi nodded at John, "See you later John.", he said as John and Delenn took off back to Minbar.

  
  


**_Babylon 5_**

The shuttle carrying the immortals and Ivanova touched down less than a half hour after Sheridan left, while they walked out of the shuttle, Methos stayed back with Duncan and Conner, "Did you feel it? Ivanova I mean.", Conner and Duncan shook their heads, "Yes."

Lochley walked next to Ivanova, Susan glanced to her out of the corner of her eye, she was feeling a little odd being next to someone who was as her, "So, how old are you?", she asked.

Lochley laughed lightly, "Well, aside from older than you, over 4000 years old, I'm one of the oldest.", Susan snapped her head, facing Lochley she had a slightly shocked look on her face, "Wow, you're a living archive."

Lochley smiled and kept silent, she didn't want to continue the conversation in the crowded corridors, too many people would hear them, and the secret had to be maintained.

They entered medlab, Susan carelessly waved her hands around for a moment, "Ok, I'm stumped, what now, who's the last person we need?", Amanda and Duncan were acting a little odd, like they felt something, "Close, not far."

Lochley closed her eyes and opened them wide after a few moments, "I feel it too.", the other immortals nodded, Susan gave an expression of questions, "Feel what?", Amanda came up to her, "We not only can feel other immortals near by, but we can feel it when a mortal is going to be an immortal after they die."

Susan had a shocked expression on her face, "Like a psychic.", she said, Amanda nodded, they caught up with the others who were in the back of medlab, they were in the cryo area.

Susan had a feeling something big was about to happen, she had a pretty good idea who they were looking for, she prayed in her mind she was right.

Duncan stopped in front of a cryo tube near the end of the room, "Here.", he said, they looked at the label on the tube, "Marcus Cole.", Susan was against the wall for support, she was barely able to stand, she couldn't believe this was happening, Methos looked at the order under the name, why he was in the tube.

"To be kept in cryogenic suspension until technology built that can resurrect him, under the order of....", he stopped and looked at Ivanova, Amanda looked closely at the order, "Under the order of....", she stood straight looking at Susan, "Under the order of Capt. Susan Ivanova."

The group looked at Susan, "You know him?", asked Duncan, Susan nodded, "I love him."

There was a silence for a minute or two, Methos looked around the corner, "Ok, we can't get him out now, the place is crowded, we'd attract too much attention, and we can't allow that.", everyone then looked at Lochley, she knew what they had on their mind.

"Oh, come on guys, there has to be another way, don't make me use my authority on this station, we can....", she was cut off by Methos, "Sorry Cassandra, finding another way would take time, and time as we all know is a luxury we don't have."

Lochley sighed, "Alright, but don't expect me to do everything like this.", she said in a sharp tone, she walked out of the Cryo area with Ivanova, "What are you doing?", asked Lochley, Susan had determination to help in every way to get Marcus out, it was her second chance.

"Play along.", she whispered, Lochley then at that moment knew she would regret this.

  
  


**_10 Minutes Later_**

****__"I can't believe you did that!", yelled Lochley to Ivanova, Susan walked past her back into the Cryo room, the rest of the group was standing far away from her, after her display of rage and intimidation, they want to be on her good side as much as possible, even if they were immortals.

Susan looked at them, "What?", she asked, the others shook their heads in quick motions, "Nothing! Nothing at all, we have no problems, all's well, carry on.", said Methos who was behind Amanda, their behavior was totally out of character.

They finally came closer to her knowing she wouldn't do to them what she did to the medical staff, "How do we open this?", asked Duncan, Susan punched in a code in the console above the tube.

Just then it slid open, the somewhat dead body of Marcus Cole came out of the wall, encased in the glass covered tube.

Susan walked back a few steps, she wasn't totally prepared for this, after all this time, and what happened to him and her, she wasn't ready, she only imagined what it would be like when he came back.

Amanda came to her side, "Are you alright?", she whispered, Susan nodded, "Yes, it's not easy to see him again, especially like this.", she said.

Lochley helped take Marcus' body out of the tube, "Shouldn't be long, according to this he was dead for a little over five hours before being put into cryo.", said Conner, they all waited around the room, Susan however stayed outside in the rest of medlab, it was more than she could take, seeing him lay there, Amanda kept her company, they seemed to click, good friends in the making.

  
  


"So, you knew him well I assume?", asked Amanda, Susan grinned a sad grin while nodding, "Yes, we met before the Shadow war, which is another long story, he was always volunteering to come with me on missions."

Amanda smiled as well as give her a pat on the back, "We talked a lot too, some of it was pretty personal, which I won't tell you.", Amanda shook her head, such a love ended so tragically, "Can I ask how he died?"

Susan had a single tear running down her cheek, "Ya, It was after the shadow war, a civil war on earth had broken out, on the last target before we liberated Earth, we encountered an Advanced Destroyer group built with Shadow tech, we beat them, but it was at a cost, and I was fatally injured when our ship collided with a piece of debris."

She wiped away the tear, she never liked showing emotion in front of others, "He found out about an alien device that could heal me, he used it knowing it would kill him.", Amandas eyes widened, "Did he die violently or peacefully?"

Susan looked at her, "What kind of question is that?", Amanda shook her hands, "You don't understand, immortality is triggered by violent death, it won't work otherwise.", Susan and Amanda looked to the entrance of the cryo room.

"How much longer can it take?", said an impatient Methos, Conner shook his head, "Something must be wrong, he still has some life left in him, that's what the monitor shows."

Just then Susan and Amanda ran into the room, Lochley looked at them, "What is it?", Amanda caught her breath, "He died peacefully, shoot him or it won't work!"

  
  


The group snapped their heads to look at Marcus, Lochley pulled out her ppg and took aim, 'sorry Marcus' she thought to herself as she pulled the trigger, as the shot hit and killed whatever life was left in Marcus there was a deadly silence.

Susan nearly started screaming hysterically, another minute passed, everyone was dead silent and still.

Suddenly Marcus gave out a huge gasp of air as he began to move, abruptly at first, then he slowed down, "Susan.", he whispered as he kept his eyes shut, Susan moved to his side, the look of horror and shock.

"I'm here Marcus.", she said with a gentle voice, Marcus slowly opened his eyes, "I love you Susan.", he said, Susan smiled cheaply, "I know, I love you too.", she gently stroked his cheek.

She helped him get up, "How did I get here, I thought I died.", Marcus looked at Gideon, Lochley, as well as Garibaldi and the immortals, "You did Marcus, you died more than 5 years ago."

He looked around the room, familiar yet unfamiliar faces he saw, "Then how can I be here if I did die?", he said, fear and confusion were overcoming him, but Marcus did his best to keep calm.

Duncan came forth, "Marcus, you are now immortal, you can't die, well, there is one way you can die, but we'll tell you all soon, until then, I'm Duncan, that's Methos, Amanda, and Captain Elizabeth Lochley, also known as Cassandra, and you already know the others, oh, and Gideon."

  
  


**_Star Destroyer Nim_**

****__Shakan was in his office, just sitting there sharpening the blade of his sword, he was preparing for his upcoming battle with Duncan Macleod, he had waited for nearly ten years for this.

They were now less than 27 hours from them, and when they did, it would be victorious for him in his mind.

He suddenly felt it, the feeling of immortality, the purity of life, the door opened and in walked another Admiral, he knew her, Jo'lann, another immortal in command of the Mega Star Destroyer, "Jo'lann, glad you could join me, I assume you wish to know why I asked for you and your strong ship to join us?"

Jo'lann nodded, "Quite.", Shakan rose from his seat, sword still in his hand, it looked like a mix between sword and a light saber, he pressed a button on the handle and the blade quickly retracted into the handle.

He placed it down on his desk, Jo'lann didn't pay attention to it, she obviously had no fear of him, "I've found them, and they are in a vulnerable area, the forces they've allied themselves with are week, their ships are small and pathetic, the only thing close to our size is a space station, a pitiful one at that."

Jo'lann smiled, "Taking them will not be difficult, but what are their weapon capabilities?", Shakan sighed, "somewhat more advanced, but with their size of ships, those weapons won't have enough power to penetrate our shields, and if they do, it's pointless, our ships are to massive to be destroyed by ships that size."

Jo'lann smiled, "Well, soon the Empire shall become strong once again, and the rebel forces as well as whatever stands in our way shall be eliminated.", Shakan shook her hand, she walked out of his office, his smile vanished the moment the door closed, "Foolish bitch, I will be the next Empires emperor, and you, you will lie dead at my feet."

  
  


**_Minbar_**

****__John Sheridan walked into his living quarters to see Delenn waiting for him, "So? Are they with us?", she asked, John nodded, "Ya, it took some convincing, but they're with us all the way."

  
  


He took a seat, it was obvious to Delenn that he was discouraged by what was coming, Delenn sat next to him, she held him in a gentle embrace, the kind you never want to end, "Are you going to be alright?", she asked.

John gave a silent, slow nod, "Yes, it's just after all we've gone through, it could all come crashing down, just because of some immortal who wants to get even, I don't understand, I wish I did."

Delenn turned his head by the chin, looked into his eyes with this gentle caring gaze, "Sometimes it is safer and wiser if we do not understand, if we did, things could become far out of our control."

John smiled, he always could count on Delenns wisdom when it came, she always seemed to know what to say, it was one of the countless things he loved about her.

He thought to himself, 'How will this end?'

  
  


**_Chapter 4_**

**_ Babylon 5 - Lochleys Quarters_**

****__Duncan and Conner lunged at Marcus, Marcus ducked and blocked both strikes with a combination with his new sword, "Good, that's great Marcus, you're a quick learner.", said Duncan in a good mood, Marcus was already learning at an accelerated level.

Marcus' sword was much like Duncan and Conners', it was Japanese, light and quite the weapon of choice for Marcus, "Again, a few more tries, you just have to get a few more of them worked out.", said Duncan as he lunged at Marcus once again.

Lochley and Garibaldi were sitting not too far off, Gideon, Ivanova and Amanda were talking on the other end of the room, Methos was off around the station, knowing him, she hoped he kept out of trouble.

Garibaldi was silent ever since they had left Epsilon 3, he took a deep breath, "So that stuff you told me about your father, back when I was drinking again.", Lochley closed her eyes for a moment, she knew this would come up eventually, "No, it was true, it's what happened to me."

"I guess that's what you meant when you said you knew what I was going through.", Garibaldi said, Lochley tilted her head and grinned, "I'm sorry, I had to keep my real life a secret, no matter what.", Garibaldi chuckled for a moment, "This place never ceases to amaze me, as I always say, 'There's always something.'"

Lochley laughed along with him, "I totally agree with you.", she said.

They suddenly stopped laughing when there was the sound of something fragile crashing to pieces on the floor where Marcus, Duncan and Conner were training, Lochley stood up and looked at Garibaldi, "I'll be right back.", she said with fake emotion of joy.

Lochley walked off, Garibaldi counted down from five seconds, when the count was complete he heard Lochley yelling as much as Ivanova had been earlier, he heard Lochley attacking them for breaking something she obviously cherished quite a .lot, "Yup, there's always something.", he said to himself as he lay back in the chair.

Meanwhile on the other end of the room, Amanda was talking to Gideon and Ivanova, "No, we don't kill at random, it has to be for a reason, revenge, a promise to a friend, wrong doing, whatever is proper cause."

Ivanova squinted, "Is there anyplace you can't fight?", she asked, Gideon nodded, saying silently that it was a question he was interested in hearing the answer to, Amanda smiled for a moment, "Ya, Holy ground, anyplace that's sacred to a god in any religion is seriously off limits for a fight."

  
  


"Has there ever been a fight on holy ground?", Gideon asked, Amanda thought for a moment, "Joe, Nicks ancestor, once said that there was something of a myth, that there was once a fight between two immortals on holy ground."

"And?", said Ivanova with an anxious tone, Gideon clasped his hands waiting for the answer just as eagerly as Ivanova, Amanda shrugged, "No one knows what happened after that, but whatever happened, it made all immortals think twice about fighting on holy ground, even if we don't know what happened."

Ivanova and Gideon sat back, a little disappointed by the lack of information, Amanda looked at them, "What? Sorry if I don't know everything, I'm immortal, not a freaking history book.", she said sarcastically.

Ivanova saw Duncan, Conner and Marcus walk out of their area of Lochleys quarters looking very shaken up, Marcus most, Lochley walked out past them and sat back down as if nothing had happened.

"Marcus? You all ok?", she asked, Marcus and the others took a seat close to her, Marcus opened his mouth, but closed it, then opened it again taking in a deep breath.

"I've just realized that there are much nastier fates than death, and Lochley over there seems to know a few of them, no offense but she can be a far scarier person than you when she wants to be.", Marcus said as he looked in front of him the whole time.

Gideon and Amanda smiled as Ivanova sat next to him trying to be of some comfort to the new immortal.

  
  


**_C&C Babylon 5_**

****__Lt. Corwin was at the front of command and control when he saw a tall dark unknown man walk in, he walked up to him from where he was, "I'm sorry sir, C&C is off limits to everyone but station personnel."

The man looked at him without expression, "Sorry, I'm a friend of Captain Lochley, I was taking a stroll and I ended up here, sorry.", he was about to walk away when Corwin stopped him, "Wait, if you're a friend of the captain then I suppose it's ok if you have a look, I'm her second in command, Lt. Corwin."

The stranger smiled, "My names' Methos.", they exchanged a nod and Corwin led him to the head of C&C, Methos looked out of the windows, seeing all the ships amazed him, "It's quite the sight isn't it?", Corwin said.

Methos smiled, "Yes, it is, but the stars are always the most amazing sight in the heavens, no matter how many times I see them, it always amazes me.", Corwin looked at Methos, "How do you know the captain?"

Methos lowered his sights for a moment, "Long story, not really mine to tell.", he said looking over to him for a moment.

Methos then realized that this young officer reminded him of an long since deceased friend, Ritchie, yes, Corwin seemed a little more tamed than Richie was, not to mention more proper and polite, but it was the Earth Force training, under it all, he was a lot like Richie.

He dismissed he thought since it brought back bad memories, "How long have you been posted here?", Methos asked, Corwin smiled, "For quite awhile, I arrived a little before President Sheridan took command when he was a captain about fifteen years ago, doesn't seem that long ago, a lot has happened since then."

Methos of course didn't know what those events were, but went along as if he did, "Tell me about it.", he said, short and sweet, nothing characteristic about what Corwin was talking about.

"Well, I have to get going, see yo later Lt. Corwin.", Methos said as he nodded to the officer and left C&C, Corwin grinned, Methos was quite an intellectual, his thoughts went back to the console as another ship was asking to depart as another wanted to dock.

  
  
  
  


**__****_Star Destroyer group (Nim)_**

****__Shakan sat at his seat of the table with the captains of the other star destroyers sitting there as well, "Welcome, I've called you here to tell you about our allies, I've been dealing with them for the past few months, they call themselves the Drakh, they have given us tactical information on this Alliance.

The captain known as Fingon spoke to him, "Are they a threat to us? Can their weapons do any serious damage to us?", Shakan shook his head, "Yes, but since their ships are small in size and lack sufficient energy to their weapons to do serious damage, their weapons are useless to them, but for us, it can be a key element in our fight to destroy the New Republic."

The captains nodded their heads as Shakan brought up a holographic image of a whitestar and them one of a star destroyer, a whitestar was extremely smaller than a regular Republic ship.

"Once we arrive, the three Star destroyers will go in first, the Mega Star Destroyer will stay back until we have fought the enemy for awhile, then once the Mega star destroyer arrives, it will show the enemy that they cannot win, we shall eliminate them one at a time."

Admiral Jo'lann looked up, "Aside from the Drakh, are there any other races that could be considered allies?", Shakan smiled, "In a way, yes, a race known as the Centauri, the Drakh have them under their control, their help will come when we ask for it, their emperor is under their influences, he'll do what ever they want him too."

The captains smiled and clapped their hands, Fingon stood up, "Sir, it shall be an honor to be under your command, we shall retake what is ours very soon."

Shakan smiled, 'Yes, very soon.', he thought to himself, 'and it will all belong to me.'

  
  


**_Babylon 5 (Down Below)_**

****__Methos was now in down below, the conditions down there were tedious to say the least, people all over, some sleeping right on the ground, he looked around as he walked around corner after corner, he realized that old earth saying, 'no matter how much some things change, the more they stay the same.'

He shook his head at what he saw, as he turned the next corner to find a way out, he saw a bar not far from where he was, the 'Dark Star', he decided to get a drink and rest his feet for awhile.

He ordered something called a Jovian Sunspot, he took a sip of it, 'not bad' he thought to himself as he took a larger sip.

He was suddenly pushed from behind, he turned to see a large bald man who was rather unattractive, "What was that for?", he demanded as he wiped his hands dry of his spilled drink, the man was quite taller than he was, "Your in my seat, get out of it", he demanded, Methos shook his head.

"Sorry, didn't see your name on it, so get lost, I'm having a drink.", he said as he turned around facing his back to him, he was then grabbed by the shoulder and turned around again by force, "Ok pal! I was gonna give you a chance, but now not only are you gonna pay me everything you have, I'm going to take it out on yer Hyde!"

200 years ago Methos would run from a fight, but now, after learning from the Jedi, he wouldn't run at the sound of a fight, the large man took a swing at Methos, his fist landed on his jaw, Methos went with the punch and landed on the floor.

Before the man could move on him, Methos was on his feet, "I should give you a chance as well, walk away, while you still have legs to do so.", the man laughed as he tried to punch Methos once again. 

  
  


This time Methos, moved out of his way, grabbing his wrist, Methos with his lower arm bashed his attackers upper arm breaking the bone in half.

"Oh dammit you SOB, now I'm gonna kill you, get him!", he yelled at his lackeys who were backed off until now.

A group of three men just a little smaller than he was came at him, Methos kicked the first on to the ground, the second he gave a round house with his fist, the third came at him with a knife.

Methos avoided the first shot, then pulled out his sword and held it at his attackers throat, the other two stopped, "Bright boys, now, back off or I'll do something really nasty, and then I'll do something even worse to you, something so bad, you'll wish I blew you out of an airlock instead of that."

His attackers looked at each other then backed away, "Smart, I knew you at least had to at least completed grade school.", Methos walked slowly to the exit with his 'hostage' at his sword.

He walked out of the bar and hide his sword under his cloak quickly before anyone saw.

  
  


**_Lochleys Quarters_**

Things had quieted down since Lochley had scarred the wits out of her three friends, Marcus and Ivanova were talking privately in the next room, Conner and Amanda were talking about him and Duncans adventure before the 3rd world war began (*Highlander: End game)

"So, what's happened in the last six years?", asked Marcus, Susan looked at the man she loved for so long, she rested her head on his shoulder, "Plenty, Sheridan is now president of the Interstellar Alliance that was formed after the war, five years after that the Drakh poisoned Earth with a biogenetic plague, Gideon and his crew are the ones who delivered the cure in time, with a year to spare."

Marcus grinned, "I mean, what about you?", he asked, Susan looked up at him, "I've been in command of the new Warlock class destroyers since you died, John promoted me to captain as his last act of being a captain, my life hasn't been the same since you died."

Marcus gently stroked her hair, he closed her eyes, 'What did I do? I didn't want her to be sad with her life, I wanted her to be happy.", "I couldn't be happy without you.", she said, Marcus looked straight at her, "I\m a P1, latent telepath, I can do that sometimes.", said Susan.

"Oh, Why did you become so sad, I died so you could live.", he said, Susan shook her head, "After you died, I realized that I loved you, I was afraid to admit it, I saw who you were, you let me see that, and I realized, it's what I wanted.", Susans voice was shaky, she was close to crying.

Marcus held her tightly, "Please don't cry, it kills me inside, I'm sorry.", Susan embraced Marcus the same as he had her.

"Marcus?", she asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did you do it? I would have never of asked you to die for me.", she asked.

Marcus Smiled for a moment, "Because I love you, and every person I ever loved died before my eyes, my brother, someone I cared for before I even met you, everything I ever gave a damn about, all gone...."

  
  


He took in a deep breath, this was something he didn't get much of a chance to tell her before he died, "...Then I met you, and everything I lost, I felt as if I found in you. The rangers say 'We live for the one, we die for the one.', Susan, to me, you're the one, I would die a hundred times if it meant keeping you safe or hurt."

Susan raised her head to face him, without warning, she began to kiss his, passionately.

Marcus at first was surprised by the kiss, after a moment, he kissed her back, it continued for what seemed forever.

When it ended, Susan smiled, Marcus smiled as well, her smile seemed to make him feel like the happiest man alive, "I've wanted to do that for more than ten years.", she said, Marcus then kissed her again, this time, more gently.

  
  


**_B5 (somewhere) _**__

Meanwhile, Lochley and Duncan were off to look for Methos, it had been a couple of hours and he hadn't called in, they had become worried, "I'm sure he's fine.", Lochley said with a hint of uneasiness in her voice.

Duncan smiled, "Sure, who knows what kind of crap he's gotten into this time.", Lochley looked at him looking rather perplexed, "This time? He's Methos, the guy who's a master at the art of hiding, what trouble could he get into?"

Duncan chuckled, "I forgot you've been out of touch with use for the last 200 years, ever since we ran into the Jedi, Methos has become more aggressive when it comes to a fight, he's become as good as have, you can learn a lot from the Jedi."

Lochley shook her head with a smile, "Wow, I had no idea, he seemed like he was the same old Methos.", Duncan looked at her grinning, "Well, if anyone's changed, you have for sure, you've grown out of your anger of him."

Lochley looked at him with a feeling of confidence, "I had to, it nearly destroyed me."

Duncan decided to change the subject, about something he had heard about that happened almost ten years ago, "So, what's this 'Day of the Dead'?", Lochley looked at him, "Well, it's a Brakiri holiday that comes along every 200 years, when a comet comes by their home world, and anything that belongs to the Brakiri, is filled with people who we lost, they come back for one night."

Duncan stopped, "And this happened here?", Lochley smiled, "Yes, it happened here, truthfully, I can't wait until the next Day of the Dead, I liked it, it was intensely personal, but helps the soul."

Duncan had a thought, but then put it out of his head, "Let's keep going.", he said.

They wandered for an hour, they ended up in C&C, "David, how's everything?", she asked as they walked through the door, Lt. Corwin smiled at the sight of his friend and superior officer, "Captain, all's well up here, how about you?"

"I'm ok, this is a friend of mine, Duncan Macleod, Duncan, this is Lt. David Corwin, my second.", she said introducing the two people.

"Pleased to meet you.", said Duncan with a grin.

"Likewise sir.", said Corwin.

"Uh, we're looking for a friend, maybe he showed up here, a guy, tall, dark hair, goes by the name of Methos.", said Duncan, Corwin nodded as his eyes lit up, "Yes, he came by a few hours ago, said he was a friend of the captain's so I figured it would be alright if he stayed for a few minutes since it was calm for the time being."

Lochley smiled, "Ya, he's a friend, do you know where he might have gone after?", she said, Duncan had a thought, "Actually, have there been any disturbances in the past hour or two?", asked Duncan.

  
  


Corwin thought for a moment, "Ya, we had a report earlier about a brawl in down below, some guys started a fight, their so called victim ended up beating them up, and pulled out what they said was a sword."

Duncan and Lochley looked at each other and nodded, "Methos.", they said in unison, "Thanks David, see you later.", Lochley said as she and Duncan left C&C.

Duncan thought about how much Corwin reminded him of Richie in some way, 'Maybe he's a part of his bloodline.', he thought to himself.

He dismissed it and they went to Down below, "Why is it called Down Below?", asked Duncan, Lochley looked at him as she entered the tube, "It's the area of the station that hasn't been completed, that's where the homeless are and all, some small markets, drinking establishments, that sort of thing."

As the tube doors opened they saw an unknown man fly into the tube, there were sounds of a fight, a rather nasty one, as Lochley and Duncan looked around the corner they saw Methos fighting five other men twice his size.

"Yup, Methos has defiantly changed.", Lochley said as she and Duncan joined in the fight.

A few moments later they had beaten the other men away, "How the hell did this start?", asked Lochley, Methos caught his breath, "Oh, sorry, those morons were beating on an old man just for nothing.", Methos said as he kneeled down to a man covered in baggy old clothing, "Are you alright?", asked Methos.

The old man nodded with a smile of gratitude, "Yes, thank you sir, I wish there were more people like you around.", the old man said as he shook his hand and slowly walked away.

"Getting into trouble again?", asked Duncan with a grin, Methos straightened his cloths, "Hey, someone needed help, I was there, I helped.", the three of them continued to walk, "How long have you been around here?", asked Lochley.

"Since I left your place, I became tired of all the people acting like they were bigger than god, well, a few of them were acting like that, for some reason I decided to look around here, not bad, good place to fight.", Methos said.

Duncan shook his head and they walked back into the tube to head back to her quarters.

Twenty minutes later, they walked back into Lochleys quarters where the others were discussing a battle plan.

"Ok, according to Drall, the Imperial ships will enter our area of the galaxy near the rim, far enough from us, what we ought to do is set up layers of ships from there to here, B5 will be the 'Alamo', last fall back position, I just hope it doesn't come down to that.", said Conner.

"I called Sheridan earlier, Earth Force may have a surprise for them, they just need a little more time.", said Susan, "Do they know about us?", asked Duncan.

Susan looked at him, "No, he didn't break the secret, you guys are still out of the picture.", Duncan sighed with little relief.

"When do we get going?", asked Nick, Conner looked at him, "The ships are already moving to their positions as we speak, we leave as soon as possible, we'll join up with Sheridan near where Za'ha'dum used to be, that's where the fight begins."

  
  


**_Whitestar 3_**

****__John Sheridan sat in the captains seat on the whitestar, one of the originals, he preferred them, the new Earth-Minbari whitestars were smaller and not as tough, but the did put up one hell of a fight against any ship larger than it.

  
  


"Mr. President, we've received a message from Babylon 5, your 'special team', has departed, they'll be here in....one hour, sir, even a whitestar can't move that fast, how can they move that fast?", said a ranger next to him.

Sheridan smiled, "That's one of the reasons they're a 'special team'.", he said, the ranger tilted his head and went back to his duties.

He sat there looking out to the rim, the reddish and orange colors, soon hell would be coming through that barrier, and everything would go to hell.

  
  


**_Chapter 5_**

**_ THE RIM_**

****__The Millennium Falcon slowed to normal space and approached the first battalion of the Alliance fleet, "This is Captain Lochley to President Sheridan, do you read?", there was a few moments of silence, "Yes, we read you captain, glad you could join us, we're not long until it all goes down."

Lochley raised an eyebrow and arched her head, "I don't doubt that, we're moving into position, Millennium Falcon out."

The ranger next to Sheridan looked at the Falcon on the holographic screen, "That piece of junk made it here faster than a whitestar?", Sheridan looked at him with a grin, "Looks can be deceiving, yes, this ship comes from outside our part of the galaxy, our galaxy is much larger than we originally expected, during the 3rd world war, human ship became lost, they ended up going far out of our area of the galaxy, fighting enemies as bad as the shadows."

The ranger looked at the ship, "Let's hope they can give us an edge.", Sheridan nodded in agreement, "Yes, let's hope."

  
  


**_Millennium Falcon_**

****__Lochley sat next to Methos in the cockpit, Methos turned to her, "When does Gideon arrive with the Excaliber?", he asked, Lochley thought for a moment, "In less than half an hour.", Methos nodded, "His ship ought to give us enough power to help get through those shields.", he said, Methos was still uneasy around Lochley, she however was trying her best to make the best of it.

"So when did you stop running from a fight?", she asked, Methos smiled as he looked upward shaking his head, "About ten years after I met the Jedi, they taught us how to fight, what it means to help others who are not able to help themselves, it was as if I woke up."

Lochley realized what he went through, "I guess we both woke up.", she said smiling at him.

Meanwhile Duncan, Nick and Conner were working on the Falcon in the back area, "So, where did Ivanova go?", asked Nick, Duncans head appeared from under the floor, "Uh, she said she went to get some extra firepower, Marcus went with her."

Conner appeared from hanging on the ceiling, "So did Gideon, he has the original prototype Victory class star ship, it's gonna come in handy.", Duncan looked up at his 'brother', "I suppose that Ivanova has another ship as well?"

Conner nodded as he flipped and landed on the floor, "Yes, a warlock class destroyer, the second strongest ship next to Gideons, there's only a handful of them these days.", Duncan went back under the floor in the mess of wires and mechanics, "I guess we'll need every ship we can get.", he said as he started to weld.

  
  


"Damn straight we will.", said Amanda as she came out from the back of the ship, "Weapons are all at their best operations capacity, they won't get any better than they are now.", Nick smiled at her, "Good, I wish we had more time to put in one of those advance weapons the whitestars have, y'know the one that has a continuous burst of energy."

Conner nodded, "I did, Zathras put one on while the ship was on Epsilon 3.", Nick looked up, "Really? Alright, I guess Han won't kill me then.", everyone laughed at Nicks little remark.

"So, where is it located?", Nick asked, Conner smiled, "**They** are where the old weapons used to be, and an extra on the foward section of the ship, like on the whitestars.", Amanda smiled, "So that's why the weapons system looks a little different, I was going to ask about that."

  
  


**_T - 15 minutes_**

**_ Star Destroyer Nim_**

****__Shakan stood squarely at the front of the bridge, "Captain, we are now 15 minutes away from our destination, the Drakh are not able to join us, they are currently indisposed, order 50 fighters from each ship move ahead and engage the enemy forces, our source tells us they are waiting for us."

Gahn looked up at the admiral, "Aye sir, they will arrive 8 minutes ahead of us.", a few minutes later Shakan saw 200 fighters move quickly ahead of them in hyper space.

A smile appeared on his face, "Soon, all will begin, and I already know who the victor is.", he said as he touched his sword under his long coat.

  
  


**_T-Minus 1 minute_**

****__The fleet was ready, ships were powered up and ready to fight to the bitter end, Sheridan was on his whitestar with Delenn at his side, the immortals along with Nick and Conner were on the Falcon talking to him.

"Where could Gideon and Ivanova be? They should have been here by now.", said Duncan to Sheridan, "Listen Duncan, I know Ivanova, I trained her, she knows how to take care of herself, she'll be here."

Duncan was about to continue the conversation when a beeping went off, "Sheridan, we have incoming, they must be Imperial fighters, the Star Destroyers wouldn't be able to move this fast ahead of schedule.", Sheridan saw the energy signature of the fighters coming out of hyper space.

"This is Sheridan to the Alliance Battalion one, all fighters and small class ships, you are free to engage, all medium class ships protect our heavy class warships, everyone else, break and attack!"

Just as he finished giving the orders, 200 Imperial fighters emerged from light speed, coming straight at them, Duncan and the others looked out of their view ports, "Here we go!", Duncan yelled as all ships started to fire.

  
  


End Chapters 3, 4 & 5 

  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Babylon 5, Highlander, Starwars are not mine, they belong to their creators.

  
  


Revelations, Stars and Immortals

By: Marcus

  
  
  
  


**_Final Chapter_**__

Sheridan watched as 200 Imperial Tie Fighters exited light speed and began to move towards them, "Sheridan to all ships, OPEN FIRE!", he yelled as the ties began firing fiercely at them.

The Minbari and Drazi fighters were becoming easy targets for the Ties, the Ties were faster and more maneuverable than they were, "Sheridan to Starfury groups beta and delta, move to help out the Minbari and Drazi fighters.", Sheridan said as a flash of red light came over him from Tie fire.

The whitestar spun in its maneuvers to avoid incoming fire from 5 Tie Fighters, they probably couldn't destroy the ship, but they could do enough damage for when the Star Destroyers arrived in less than ten minutes.

"Sir, there are 160 enemy fighters remaining, we're at T-8 minutes until their mother ships arrive.", said the ranger from behind him, Sheridan knew it wasn't fast enough, then his instincts kicked in, "Tell the fighters to lure them into this area, we can box them in and finish them off."

As the order went out, all alliance fighters being pursued by the Ties moved together in a single area where the other heavier ships were moving into position, "All fighters prepare to break off, and if you can destroy a few enemy ships on your way out then take the shot."

Alliance fighters passed by themselves closely, close to 60 Tie Fighters were destroyed either by Alliance fighters of collision, the rest were boxed in surrounded by Whitestars and medium and heavy class warships.

"This is Duncan Macleod to Sheridan, don't give them the chance to surrender, they're loyal to the Empire, they'll turn on us in a second.", Duncans voice said over the comm. system, Sheridan thought for a moment, "Sheridan, the Imperial Star Destroyers are less than two minutes away, when they get here, the fighters will rejoin them, destroy them now!"

Sheridan looked at Delenn, "All ships, open Fire!", he said.

Alliance fighters began bombarding the area with weapons fire, Ties were being blown the shards of metal left and right.

After the weapons fire cleared and the explosions subsided, all there was left were tiny shards of shrapnel, "What were our losses?", asked Sheridan, Delenn looked at her console, "Minimal, we lost a dozen small fighters and 3 medium class ships, all others are doing whatever repairs they can before....."

Delenn stopped when the whitestar began to shake lightly, "What the hell is that?", said Sheridan, Delenn looked at the console, "Some kind of massive energy wake."

Duncan felt the shaking as well, "Sheridan! It's them, they're here.", he said as he prepared the ship for high speed maneuvers, "How long?", Sheridan said over the comm. system, Nick checked the readouts, "About 20 seconds!", he yelled as the shaking intensified.

  
  


"Ah hell.", said Sheridan as there was a huge flash of light, when they opened their eyes there were three enormous ships that made the battalion ships look like light class ships.

"In Valens name.", Delenn whispered under her breath, Sheridan looked at the ships with an intense gaze.

"Duncan, any suggestions?", Sheridan asked over the comm. system, Duncan looked at the sheer size of the Star Destroyers, "Uh, they look bigger than I remember, weak points? Yes, on the upper top part of the ships, two spherical objects on the ship, above the bridge, that's their shield generators."

Nick sent the transmission showing where the shield generators, as it came to Sheridan it appeared on the holographic screen showing the generators.

"Sheridan to Battalion, target the following coordinates on enemy ships, fire at will!", he said.

As the star destroyers began their attack, alliance ships soared through space trying desperately to avoid taking hits.

  
  


**_Star Destroyer NIM_**__

Shakan watched as the Alliance forces continued their attack, the Star destroyers weapons were far to intense for them to get close enough to attempt to destroy the shield generator.

He smiled at the sight, in his twisted mind it was his coming, a new beginning for the galaxy, as well as the Empire, "Captain, bring the Ion Cannons on-line, target their heavy warships, they're slow but they are their most powerful ships here.", he ordered.

Captain Gahn saluted as he took command of the Ion Cannon.

"Targeting a Minbari war cruiser, firing in 3...2...1...Firing!", said Gahn.

The red weapons fire from the star destroyers paled in comparison from the pulse blast from the Ion Cannon from the NIM, it soared through space as it found its target.

The Minbari warship crackled with the pulsing energy from the Ion Cannon, inside the Minbari were in a panic as explosions and sparks erupted everywhere, Shakan watched as the energy danced all over the ships hull, but what happened next was a surprise even to him...the ship exploded.

Shakan snapped his head to Gahn "Captain! Continue firing the Ion cannon!" he ordered being pleased with the unexpected result of the Warships destruction.

He watched with pleasure as he saw another ship fall victim to the Ion Cannon.

  
  
  
  


**_Millennium Falcon _**

Nick watched in utter shock as another ship fell victim to the Ion Cannon, Amanda was sitting next to him watching in horror as well "Oh my god, those cannons aren't supposed to do that!" Amanda yelled aloud.

Nick watched as the ship blew to pieces, he flew around to try and see if any survivors could be found, he heard Sheridan over the comm. "Nick, what kind of weapon is that?" he asked, Nick continued evading enemy fire and attacked the star destroyers "Those are Ion Cannons Mr. President, but they're not supposed to do that to a ship, maybe the systems on your ships can't handle a surge of energy like that!"

"Is there any way we can get through and destroy it?" John asked, Nick scanned the current situation, he saw an opening in the Star Destroyers defenses now "Sheridan, there's an opening in they're defenses for the secondary shield generator, it will disable the shields to the rest of the ship, take it out and we can blow that Ion Cannon straight to hell."

Just then massive weapons fire lit up the sky as he saw the secondary shield generators fall to an attack, the struggle to try and penetrate the shields seems futile and hopeless as their weapons weren't able to get through the shields of the star destroyer.

There was a shock as they saw a single massive shot penetrate the shields and not only shatter the secondary shield generator, it went straight through and impacted on the hull of the enemy ship, Nick looked around out the window of the cockpit of the Falcon to see when it came from.

He saw it came from a Victory Class Earth Destroyer coming out of a jump point, a voice erupted over the comm system "Captain Gideon to Sheridan, you alright?" he heard, he was relieved it was Gideon who decided to show up.

Sheridan's voice appeared over the comm as well at this point "Ya, glad to see you Gideon, where's Ivanova?" he asked.

"Right here." Ivanovas voice said over the comm, Nick watched at a dozen jump points opened on space all above the star destroyers, over a hundred earth ships appeared, and a group of Victory and Warlock class destroyers following Gideon and Ivanova.

Amanda watched as the new reinforcements began to bombard all three ships with weapons fire, the Shield generators of two of the other Imperial ships had been destroyed and their hulls were being scarred and covered with holes.

  
  


**_Star Destroyer Nim _**

Admiral Shakan held Gahns limp and dead body by the throat, his neck had been broken, Shakan had killed him out of pure anger and frustration "Call in the Devestation, tell Jo'lann to wipe out this fleet!" he cried out.

An officer who was next in command to Gahn nodded as he ordered the communications officer to tell the Devestation to engage their enemy.

**_Whitestar _**__

Sheridan wiped a small bit of blood flowing from a small cut on his fore head, there was another rumbling in space, it was stronger than when the 3 star destroyers arrived, Sheridan and Delenn watched as a massive ship appeared out of nowhere, it dwarfed the other 3 enemy ships and made their ship look like small freighters.

Sheridan looked over to Delenn "What's the status of the other 3 enemy ships?" he asked quickly, Delenn checked her console, after a few moments she looked back at John "The Nim is still operational, barely, the other two have lost shields and won't last much longer against our forces."

Sheridan watched as the Mega star destroyer cast a hug shadow over the Alliance Battalion, he watch in horror and thought '_How can we possibly beat that?_' 

He watched as the other 3 Destroyers regrouped and formed up with the mega star destroyer, that's when a smile appeared on his face, he tapped a button on the arm of his seat "Sheridan to fleet, follow our lead!" he said as he looked to the helm officer "Set course heading away from those ships toward the debris field where Za'ha'dum used to be!" he ordered.

As he said the whitestar began to move towards the immense field of rocks, what everyone else didn't know is that Sheridan mined the field with Nukes.

The battalion followed the path Sheridan made through the field, there was surprisingly enough space to move for the large warships as the Minbari and the Brakiri, the Falcon flew circles around the rocks along with the fighters.

As the battalion exited the field, the 4 destroyers were now beginning to make their way through, Sheridan watched as they entered more and more "Almost." he said in a whisper as they were approaching the middle of the field.

As they hit the point Sheridan wanted them in her bolted "Now!" he yelled as he flipped a switch.

The void of space lit up brightly as the field erupted into a ball of light that was every bit as bright as the sun, it replaced the sight of the 4 Destroyers, enveloped them as if the void swallowed them whole.

Everyone covered their eyes as the lit strained them painfully, Sheridan squinted trying to keep a sight on it, Delenn averted her eyes. While everyone on the Falcon watched while wearing a pair of sun glasses, "Very cool." Methos said in an immature tone and a grin.

Duncan checked the scans from the weapons console, it looked like something wasn't right "Sheridan, pick up!" he said into his comm speaker, "Sheridan here, we did it!" he said cheerfully, Duncan shook his head "Don't count your blessings just yet." he said as the lights began to fade and subside.

To their horror the Mega star destroyer was still intact, it had a few scorch marks along the hull and was still coming at them, the NIM was the opposite actually, the entire front of the ship was gone, and small explosions were erupting from the hull as it drifted out of control.

  
  


"Macleod, that huge ship just took almost 30 nukes and didn't even flinch, how are we supposed to stop it now?" Sheridan said, Duncan shook his head as he wished he knew, if it were the Republic it combat right now it wouldn't be as hopeless as it was at the moment.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Just as Duncan was about to give up and admit he didn't know what to do now, Gideons voice appeared over the comm "Mr. President! I have an idea, it's something you did 5 years ago when you figured out the Drakh were gonna attack Earth.", Sheridan became a little impatient the moment he finished his sentence "Well by all means Captain, tell us!" he said.

"Ok, when you and Anderson were trying to get away from the Drakh you two opened a jump point, now, the Drakh that were in the way when the vortex opened and they were torn to pieces, Ok, if a whitestar can move close enough to the Destroyer and open a jump point at the right time around the main reactors the force from the vortex should rip through the shields and rip the area of the hull to bits and taking out the main reactor at the same time!" Gideon said quickly but clearly.

Sheridan nodded "It's risky, but apparently it's out only option, we'll do it." Sheridan said, he ordered the helmsman to prepared for the maneuver, Susans voice appeared over the comm system now "John no! Don't take the risk!" she yelled, John shook his head "No, we're the closest ship and the least damaged compared to the other whitestars, we have the best chance for survival." he said.

"No, I 'm with Marcus on a whitestar, were in a little bit better condition than you guys are, we'll take the risk." she said, before Sheridan could object he saw her ship streaking towards the enemy ship, Sheridan snapped at the helmsman "Follow her now, tactical, cover her!" he ordered as his whitestar moved behinds Ivanovas.

The Falcon followed as well firing all its weapons at the last enemy ship, they raced across the hull towards the area where the ship met the command tower from afar it looked like a drag race across the flat hull.

The falcon was able to keep up, but it was pushing its limits lightly, all the immortals and nick inside along with Garibaldi listened to the argument between the two whitestars "Susan! Pull off, that's an order!" Sheridan yelled through the comm.

"No! You pull off, 'cause I'm not gonna." Susan yelled back at John sounding just as aggressive, mainly because she was the only person alive who was just as aggressive as him.

"Well one of you two better pull off, otherwise your both gonna end up as dead as an asteroid!" Methos yelled at the both of them, he switched the frequency to talk to Conner and the rest of the crew aboard the Falcon "Ok, can't we use one of the missiles on board to force one of them to pull away?" he asked.

Garibaldi was the one to answer "No, we're out of missiles, the only way to stop one of them is to directly hit them, and with the amount of firepower you guys have got aboard this pile of bolts, I seriously wouldn't recommend it." he said with his usual mix of stress and sarcasm.

"Well, we're already to close to the target, we won't be able to get far away enough from the explosion this is gonna make!" Conner said as he fired a shot at a turret ahead of them, he switched the comm back to the whitestars "Sheridan, we have to pull off soon, otherwise we won't be able to escape the explosion this is gonna make!" he warned.

Sheridan shook his head in an abrupt motion, he thought for a moment, there was barely a minute left before they had a big bang on their hands "Pull off, now!" he ordered to the ranger at the helm, the whitestar and millennium falcon flew as fast as they could from the destroyers upper hull.

Susan and Marcus eyed each other as they were now a minute from the control tower, she broke her vision from Marcus and watched as they sped at the abrupt end, she counted down nervously, everyone in the command deck was on their last nerve as they watched the tower come closer and closer, Marcus began to count down "10...9..8..7..6..5..4.." his count was ended when Susan screamed "Activate Jump engines!"

Gideon watched from the Excaliber with the rest of his command staff, he wished more than anything it was him there instead of Ivanova, after all, it was his idea, they watched as a jump point formed at the and of the 'race way' and the hull began to erupt as explosions and shards of metal went flying out into space. 

Susan Ivanova saw the lights of the vortex before the ship was rocked by a violent force, and everything for her went black.

  
  


**_Several Hours Later _**

Susan awoke on the Millennium Falcon dazed and confused and aching and feeling like death, she took a deep breath and looked around hoping Marcus would be around or near her, she opened her eyes, the light stung them like fire.

"M-Marcus?" she whispered, her voice was weak, her vision cleared to a blur as she tried to look around her, "It's alright Susan, you're going to be alright." a voice told her, she felt calmer as she heard the unknown persons voice, peaceful "What happened?" she asked wearily.

"When the whitestar entered the jump point, there was a backfire in the vortex, your ship made it through, but..." who ever spoke paused for a moment, Susan quickly became irritated and impatient from the lack of completion to her answer "What?" she asked aggressively, her vision cleared as she saw Duncan sitting next to her, he took a deep breath as he told her the most important part "...You died Susan, the backfire in the vortex killed nearly the entire crew, you died almost instantly."

Susan sat up, but her head spun dizzily in protest "But if I died, how can I..." she stopped a sshe realized it, Duncan nodded "You're an immortal now Susan." he said sadly.

Susan stood on her feet slowly and shakily as she looked around to see when she was "Where are we?" she asked as she saw they were in an enclosed quarters "Where's Marcus?" she added, Duncan motioned his finger for Susan to follow him.

They walked out of the room and into a corridor "We're on the Excaliber heading back to earth, after your ship disabled the destroyer, they retreated to a fall back position, where we don't know, but we have a bad feeling that it'll be around earth." Duncan said, Susan stopped when she felt the most unnerving feeling she ever had, Duncan stopped as she did "Don't worry, you're just sensing another immortal, you'll get used to it." he said as they walked on to the bridge of the Excaliber.

The first person she saw was Marcus rushing to her "Are you feeling ok?" he asked concerned, Susan nodded her head "Well, all things considered, ya, I'm ok." she replied with a small grin, she looked around to see the other immortals there too, Methos was talking to Galen about the Technomages, Amanda was talking with Dureena (obviously about who was the better thief), Nick and Lt. Matheson were talking quietly as they did the job of one, Garibaldi wasn't around, neither was Conner, Lochley and Gideon were talking in the back in the conference room.

  
  


"Where's your ship?" Susan asked, Duncan rose on his heels for a moment and looked off trying to act all innocent "Well, uh, see the ship wasn't really ours, we, well Nick he...'borrowed' it, our friend showed up with some reinforcements and he's around somewhere looking for Nick." he said hesitantly.

"NICK!" someone yelled from behind them at the door, Susan saw a man standing there, he wore a black vest over a white shirt, he looked rather rebellious, Nick jumped at the sound of his voice "Han! Hey how's it going?" he asked nervously, the man obviously named Han rushed over to Nick with a very upset look on his face "You and I have to have a little talk about taking my ship." Han said upset and angry.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Nick asked still trying to look innocent and unknowing, Han roughly put his arm around Nick and they began to walk a little "Well, what I mean is, finding a note on the floor where I parked the damn thing, it's even worse when I read it and it says '_Dear Han, had to borrow the Falcon, gone to the uncharted territories, may not survive. Nick.'" _he quoted from a pad he pulled out from under his vest.

Nick looked at Han quite nervously and gave out a faith laugh through his shallow breathing before bolting for the door with Han not far behind him, the watched almost in a laugh as Nick ran off yelling "The crazy mans after me!"

Susan backed up a few steps as the two friends ran off the bridge in a frenzy, she watched with wide eyes and a faint smile, she looked at Duncan "Will he be ok?" she asked with a mock grin, Duncan chuckled a little "Don't worry, Han's always been a little impatient with Nick, it's nothing...I hope." he said as he walked off.

Garibaldi and Conner walked in after the humorous exit, they looked back at the two friends running off with Nick yelling insanely for a ppg, "What's all that about?" Conner asked as Garibaldi looked like he wanted to know the same thing, Marcus was about to answer when Susan stopped him "Don't ask." she said.

The four of them stood around waiting for a subject to come up, Garibaldi broke the silence finally as he hated moments like these "So, what's it like being immortal?" he asked plainly and all out in the open.

Susan jerked lightly for a moment at the abruptness of the question, she stood there for a few moments thinking and checking if she felt any different, she looked at him with a smile "All the same as being one of you." she joked, "God, she's already acting like us." Conner whispered under his breath.

Susan and Marcus shot him a suspicious look as he walked off, Susan and Marcus were going to leave when they saw a new couple enter the room, they dressed in cloths neither of them had ever seen before "Uh, hello." Susan said extending her hand in greeting.

The woman who stood in front of the man with darkish blond hair shook her hand with a smile, she had dark hair, a little darker than the mans, she was beautiful, her hair was braided in a fashion she never thought of before either, "Hello, I'm Leia Organa, this is Luke Skywalker, my brother." she said cheerfully, "And the man who just chased Nick out of here was my husband Han Solo." she finished.

Susan smiled as she shook Leias hand "I'm Susan Ivanova, this is Marcus Cole, pleased to meet you." Susan said, Marcus shook Lukes hand "So, how's life as an immortal?" Luke asked, Susan looked at the two of them "GOD! Is there anyone whose doesn't know?" she asked aloud.

  
  


Luke and Leia smiled as they shook their heads in defense "Sorry, we showed up a few moments after your ship did that maneuver, the destroyer surrendered after we had it surrounded, they wouldn't have lasted long anyway with their weapons down and their shields flickering." Leia said.

Susan smiled at the news "So...it's over then?" she asked, Luke moved away from Leia a little "For us and earth force yes, but there is a problem still, the Captain of the Nim and Devastation escaped before we were able to arrest them, we're pretty sure that they'll come after you all." he said seriously and spoke with authority.

Susan looked at Marcus and then too Luke and Leia "Do you know where they fled too?" she asked worried, she had a nagging suspicion that it wasn't over yet, not for both sides.

  
  


**_Centauri Prime _**__

the two hooded figures walked down the hall of the great palace of the Centauri Republic, they entered a dark room, it looked more like a cell, barely lit and cold inside.

One of them removed his hood to reveal himself to their ally hidden within the shadows of this dark miserable cell, "Welcome Shakan, I trust your journey here was better than your battle against the Alliance?" said a ragged and quiet voice.

Shakan stepped forward towards the shadows from which the voice spoke from "Yes, had the Republic not arrived we would've still been able to defeat the Alliance with only one Destroyer." Shakan said with bitterness in his voice.

The dark figure moved forward from the dark shadows into the dim light separating them, it was one of the Drakh "You would have failed still, you should have let us assist you." the Drakh said dryly.

A expression of anger and rage appeared over Shakans face as he heard the Drakhs words, he moved up in front of the Drakh being even closer to him than before "If your people had given us the right information we would have crushed them in one shift move, but, your peoples incompetence has cost us the battle and the hope of our empires ruling the galaxy." he said bitterly with the notion of superiority to the Drakh.

The Drakh remained as rational and calm as Shakans silent companion, he began to walk the room with their new plans "The battle is lost, but the war is yet to be determined Shakan, your forces were great yes, but lacking in numbers, you underestimated them and that is what has cost you your battle, we however..." he paused as he glanced over to the silent figure who revealed herself as Jo'lann.

"We however have a plan of contingence for the outcome of this war, our forces have been building in numbers since we came to this world, we shall confront the Alliance and the Republic, since your former ships were defeated buy the Alliance, the Republic shouldn't be a problem, and as for the Alliance? We have them outnumbered, they won't bring ships away from their home world, but their defenses will be drastically diminished, in one move we shall attack every alliance world. The center of the conflict shall be our new home...Earth." said the devious Drakh, Shakan grinned lightly at the plan, he admired the strategy of the Drakh, they were more patient than any other race he had ever encountered.

  
  


"When does our...your attack begin?" Shakan asked slyly with anticipation for the upcoming battle, the Drakh smiled evilly at him "Soon, very soon." he said as he retreated into the shadows.

Shakan turned back to Jo'lann and they left the room, Jo'lann remained silent as she had since their departure of her ship against her wishes, but she knew he was the older and the wiser of the two of them "Sir." she said breaking the silence finally, Shakan stopped and turned to her eager to hear her question and thoughts "Yes Captain?" he asked.

Jo'lann shook her head as she paced "Sir, I don't trust these _Drakh_, they seem to be far too secretive and I don't trust that one as far as I can swing my sword." she said nervously, Shakan smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder and they continued to walk "I know your suspicions Jo'lann, I have them as well." he whispered as he knew they would have eyes everywhere "But as he said, we lost because of our lake of numbers compared to them, after we've taken care of the Alliance, we return to reassemble all the remaining ships loyal to the Empire, and we wipe them out after they've done the job for us." he said trying to hold back his evil and wicked smile.

Jo'lann nodded with a lop sided grin on her face "Brilliant sir." she commented, as she was about to break away from his grasp, he tightened his grip on her and thrust her back towards him "But, if you dare try to betray me, I will personally cut off your lying head." he hissed, Jo'lanns grin had faded to an expression of fear "Sir, you have my loyalty, you can trust me." she said fearfully, Shakan moved closer until he was but an inch from her face "As I said, if you betray me, I will kill you." he hisses, Jo'lann merely nodded "That's why you can trust me." she said with fear.

He eyed her for a moment, her blonde hair, dark brown eyes which looked almost as black as the void of space, her tanned skin which he found odd since most people in space as they were actually pale from the lack of a sun for unknowingly long periods of time, just as he loosened his grip he kissed her roughly before she could break away.

As she stumbled a few times trying to regain her footing after she broke away from him she looked at him in shook, she never expected it from him, she looked at him intensely for a few moments before she moved in on him once again in a rush, she kissed him back, she held him tightly and let her tongue probe around his mouth as his wrestled with hers.

As she pulled away from the kiss she looked straight into his eyes to find some reasoning as to why he began this action "Why?" she asked in question, her eyes full of emotion and confusion, Shakan merely looked at her with a look she could only describe as lust and longing "Because I may never have another chance, by the end of this day we will be engaged in battle with the Alliance and the Republic, I wish one last moment like this." he said, his voice was without its usual attributes, there was no anger or vengeance, or even the rage that was usually involved in it.

She looked at him, she was about to continue the kiss when they heard a ragged coughing in the chamber near them, the doors were gold looking made from metal, they walk in, there were drapes and curtains all over the place.

At the center of the room they saw an old Centauri sitting in a chair, his face was covered in wrinkles and his hair was greying, he was dressed in white clothing and held a white handkerchief to his mouth with each cough he gave.

He looked at the two Empire commanders "Who are you?" he demanded in a weak and weary voice, Shakan stepped forward to declare their identities "I am Grand Admiral Shakan, and this is Captain Jo'lann of the Imperial Empire, who are you?" he asked in a curious voice, the kind that thirsted for knowledge.

The man sat forward, mor into the light they saw a creature attached to his neck "I am Emporer Mollari of the Centauri Republic, as well as puppet to the Drakh." he said bitterly as he pointed to the creature attached to his neck.

Before Shakan or Jo'lann could speak Londo continued to speak "You should not be accommodating yourself with them you know." he said weakly.

Jo'lann looked at his as he leaned onto the arm of the chair for some support as he looked as if he were about to collapse onto the ground "Who? The Drakh?" she asked quietly as she looked around to see if there were any spies around.

Londo coughed violently for a few seconds before he gave an answer "Of course the Drakh you plaid dressed ninny!" he yelled out loud, he looked at the creature the second he did, looking at it as though he had just made a mistake that will cost him dearly.

He looked back at them with a frightened look on his face "You must leave now, and remember my warnings, don't trust them!" he said as he motioned them to leave hurriedly.

As Shakan and Jo'lann left the chamber they eyed each other, wondering what that mad man was talking about "Do you think it's true? What he said?" Jo'lann asked as she followed next to Shakan as they walked through the halls, Shakan gave a laugh and grunt "Of course not, he's just a feeble minded old man." he said smugly and confidant of the future.

  
  


**_Earth (Paris) _**__

Duncan, Methos and Amanda stood in the room they thought they would never stand in again, "I can't believe it's still here." Duncan said with a shaky and joyful voice, Methos walked around the old wooden bar and placed his hands on the surface "It's just as I remember it." he said as a smile appeared across his face, Amanda took hold of Duncans hand as she stood next to him "I thought it was blown to bits." she said with a gleeful smile.

Cassandra, Susan, Marcus, Gideon, Garibaldi and Lochley stood at the entrance as Nick walked inside towards the others, Methos saw him walk up next to Duncan and Amanda "Nick! Do you know what this place is?" he asked hoping to give him a little shock, Nick shook his head "Not really." he said looking around.

Duncan looked at him with a smile "This is Joe's bar, your ancestor, he owned this place, we always came here to drink and talk, whatever." he said as he saw Nicks face become a little shocked "This was his place?" he said in a withered and low voice.

They walked up stairs while the others remained downstairs, the four of them walked into an old and dusted room full of cobwebs and old furniture, "Hasn't changed a bit." Duncan said as he picked up an old book with the title '_The Watcher Chronicles_', he grunted a light laugh at it, this book he remembered reading from once upon a time.

  
  


Nick walked the length of the room, it was large, more like a loft than a room, the windows were old, cracked and a few of them were shattered, wind blew in from them as old drapes flew lightly from the windows "He lived here." Nick said with a grin on his face, he always found that the knowledge of being in a place where your ancestors were before was an enlightening emotion.

  
  
  
  


Duncan walked into the room as well "And now it's ours." he said smiling, the other three of them looked at him puzzled "What?" Methos asked as he walked closer along with Amanda, Duncan looked at them "It's ours now, besides, it's good to keep a tradition alive." he said as he showed them the deed to the building, they all smiled at the new realization, Duncan took the deed back "There's enough space here in the building and other rooms, there's enough room for all of us, and besides, of all the things I've been in the past 700 years, I've never been a bar keep." he said with his usual all knowing and goofy grin.

  
  


**_3 Days Later _**

Garibaldi walked down the steps leading from the entrance to the bar, he looked around to see how the reconstruction was proceeding, he was thoroughly impressed, the place looked almost finished, at least where he was "Anyone home?" he called out.

As soon as he finished his question to whoever would hear it, Methos appeared from behind the bar "Hey, how's it going?" he asked with his usual stoic expression along with a sly lop sided grin, Garibaldi walked to the bar and took a seat "All's well, so far, Earth Force and the Republic are in negotiations for a partnership, as well as searching for those two captains who escaped the big shebang a few days ago."

Methos poured a drink in two glasses as Garibaldi spoke, as he handed one glass to Garibaldi he refused it "Sorry, I don't drink anymore." he said plainly, Methos got the idea instantly that Garibaldi was a former alcoholic and dropped it right there.

"So, where is everybody?" Garibaldi asked looking around the place, Methos downed his drink and slammed it down as he let the strong fluid go down "Uh, Susan and Marcus went out for some personal time...that was two days ago, Duncan and Amanda are still sleeping in, and Cassandra...uh, Lochley is off with Gideon with the search for our Imperial outcasts." he said as he washed the glass and put it away.

"What about Nick?" asked Garibaldi noticing he wasn't around as well, Methos thought for a moment trying to remember "Uh, Oh yes, he's off somewhere, he didn't say with what or where he was going." he said as he walked away from the bar and began to work on the wall he was re painting and refurnishing.

As Methos repainted the wall an opaque color with a hardwood frame surrounding it, Garibaldi remained seated where he was at the bar "So, what does Duncan have in mind for this place?" he asked looking around the old fashioned looking bar.

Methos put the brush back in the can of paint "Well, he wants to have a 20th century look to it, kinda like the way it was before the war and all, try and get some antiques too." he said looking around.

Garibaldi lit up slightly at the sound of the 20th century "Really? I'm a nut about that time, I have some stuff if you guys want to use it." he offered, Methos stopped what he was doing and looked at his friend "What kind of stuff?" he asked curiously.

Garibaldi smiled as he knew Methos might like this "A restored motorcycle, a ninja by the way, some bugs bunny cartoons..." he was stopped when Methos began laughing abruptly "What's so funny?" Garibaldi demanded, Methos calmed down and got a hold of himself "Oh man! You watch bugs bunny?" he said in surprise, Garibaldi looked at him wondering why it was such a joke to him "Ya, so? What's wrong with that?" he asked normally as if all grown men watched cartoons.

Methos dismissed the whole thing and nodded, I'll talk to Macleod about it, is the bike any good?" he asked, Garibaldi chuckled slightly and nodded back "Oh ya, usable too." he said as he began to walk around the place.

  
  


**_Leningrad (12:00 am) _**

Susan and Marcus walked silently through the dark graveyard, so silent it was as if they were afraid to disturb the sleep of the dead, the walked hand in hand, inseparable.

They stopped in front of a grave, a group of them in fact, one read: _Sophie and Andre Ivanova_, _their peace is now found in death._

Susan kneeled down in front of her parents grave, she set down a bouquet of roses down at the base of their headstone, Marcus stood closely behind her looking at her as though her saddened expression tore at his very being.

A tear flowed down from her cheek as she let the roses take their place with the dirt she kneeled on, 


End file.
